Bringin' On the Heartache
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: J2! 1st in my Def Leppard series of one-shots! They are bittersweet/angsty with hotness involved as well. I hope you enjoy these little tidbits! Some feature J2 and others the Winchesters other characters like Cass and Misha as well ! Rated M mostly for language.


A/N: Back quite a few months ago - before the wedding - I had a few different ideas of things running through my head. This had been one of those things that had popped in and wouldn't go away until I got it down. I left it unfinished until two days ago, when I reread it and decided that it was just right the way it was. That spurned me on the create a new series of one-shots. These one-shots will be posted one at a time (when I get around to editing and creating some) but the only things they'll have in common is that they're all named after Def Leppard songs (they're my favorite band!) and they're all angsty and have bittersweet/sad endings. Some will feature J2 and others will feature the Winchesters. Stay tuned for more! :) I am super excited about this!

P.S. They won't all be this short.

* * *

Bringin' on the Heartache

"God, please Jenny…" Jared drawled, rubbing his clothed erection seductively against Jensen's muscular thigh. "Want you so bad…"

Jensen squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, while he tried to gather his thoughts. "You're really drunk, Jare." He sighed, "And don't call me Jenny." There was something about Jared's special nickname for him that really got to him. It made Jensen feel weak in the knees and tingly in all the right places.

"So what?" Jared asked with half-lidded eyes.

"So, I don't want to take advantage of you, that's what."

Jared flashed Jensen a great big, drunken smile, "That's why I love you Jenny…" He bent over the couch, letting his ass stick up in the air. "Come on, gorgeous, fuck me!"

Jensen groaned. Jared was making this really difficult for him. He wanted to do the right thing, be a good guy. Sure, it wasn't like they hadn't ever done things with each other, but it had never been anal; that was territory that neither of them wanted to go. Well, if Jensen was being honest with himself he'd have admitted that he wanted it more than he could even express, but he also know it wasn't ever going to happen. Things were different since he and Danneel got engaged and things between Jared and Genevieve had taken a turn for the serious. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the tight friendship that they'd managed to hang on to.

"Come on Jay," Jensen said, moving him to a seated position on their couch. "You need to get some rest. Do you want some water? Maybe a light snack?"

Jared shook his head, "Just want you." He reached out and tugged on Jensen's arm…hard…pulling him down onto the couch beside him. It took Jared a remarkable short amount of time before he began pawing and petting at Jensen. "Hmm," he whispered beside Jensen's ear, "you're just as hard as I am."

Jensen took a deep breath through his nose, letting his lungs fill up and allowing himself something else to focus on for a second, rather than the huge Padalecki hand in his lap.

Jared was growing super impatient. He wanted Jensen's cock in his ass and he wanted it immediately. "Please Jenny…" He moaned, nibbling at Jensen's earlobe.

Jensen bit his lips to keep himself from moaning in tandem. There was something insanely hot about horny, needy Jared.

Jared slid right onto Jensen's lap, forcefully thrusting his hardness against Jensen's. Jensen was quickly losing the battle of wills. He was about to make a very rash decision, he was about to do something that he knew would ruin their friendship. "Please Jen, please Jen." How could Jensen resist that begging?

Just before Jensen's mind completely melted to mush he realized that neither of them had ever done anal before, not with each other and not with anyone else. They had talked about this. There was no way he could take something like this from his best friend when he was wasted. He just couldn't do it.

But, Jared was writhing against him, bucking his hips sinfully, digging his hands into Jensen's hips. When Jared's mouth found Jensen's, tongue licking the seam of his lips and begging for entrance, Jensen knew that Jared was in a bad way. Kissing wasn't a part of their ordinary relationship. Jensen sighed and opened his mouth for his friend's exploration. There wasn't much in the entire world that Jensen would ever deny Jared, but shoving his cock into Jared's virgin hole while he was too drunk to make a conscious decision was one of the few exceptions.

Jensen decided to compromise. He reached down, mouth still locked against Jared's, and unhooked Jared's pants. Jared's cock pretty much sprang right out of said pants, searching out Jensen's hand. Jensen wrapped his palm tightly around Jared's hardness and stroked, quickly and efficiently. He knew he could make Jared come quickly. It was kind of a shame to let this happen quickly, but in Jared's drunken state he didn't want to run the risk of Jared passing out on him.

Jensen jerked him to completion, until Jared's body wracked with tremors and he moaned into Jensen's mouth, liquid hot spurts of ropey come shooting all over Jensen's hand. Once he came he pretty much turned in to a big pile of goo in Jensen's lap. He fell forward, burying his head in the crook of Jensen's neck and began to snore…loudly.

Jensen sighed. "Jare, come on dude, wake up!" Jared let out a few indignant huffs and buried himself more tightly against Jensen. Jensen groaned, there was no way he'd be able to move the heavier man off his lap. He was going to be forced to just hold him there, against his chest. So, he just combed his hand through those long locks and did a bit of thinking.

This was probably the last time the two of them would ever be together in this sort of way. The way things were progressing with their girlfriends, there was no doubt that they'd both be married soon. Married men didn't cheat on their wives…and they certainly didn't cheat on their wives with each other… No, Jensen knew that this moment, Jared passed out in his arms, would have to be enough to last him a lifetime. He placed a tender kiss to Jared's forehead, saying a silent prayer that everything would work out for the best.


End file.
